


not just one day

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Anti-Social Remus Lupin, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Themes, Enthusiastic Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Themes, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, Same-Sex Couple, Slice of Life, Teddy Lupin Was Born Through Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: October 2003 - Remus Lupin is not a fan of parties or of gatherings with more than ten people in attendance, but Sirius Black is a persistent bugger and always gets his own way. And that is how Remus ends up preparing for and hosting a Halloween Party with his partner and their son.In other words, Sirius and Teddy show Remus that Halloween is not just for one day. There is fluff and smut and good times.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	not just one day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the films, songs, bands, franchises, fables, superheroes, or any other notable products in the following story. All I claim is the story.
> 
> A/N: This is a Non-Magical AU in which Remus Lupin and Sirius Black raise Teddy Lupin who was born through surrogacy. (All ages are the same, meaning that Remus and Sirius were in their late thirties when Teddy was born and their early forties during this fic.)
> 
> Written: October 2020  
> Edited: October 2020

**October 2003**

"Remus, mon amour! Do you know what month it is?"

Remus Lupin looked up from his newspaper just as his long-term fiancé, Sirius Black, dropped down onto the sofa next to him, an expectant and eager look on his handsome face. After a second of silence, in which the pair just stared at each other carefully, Sirius took the newspaper from his hands and threw it aside before he shuffled forward, threw his leg over so that he practically sitting in Remus's lap, and placed his hands on either side of Remus's neck to force eye contact.

Remus, used to such behaviour after so many years with Sirius, did not mourn his lost newspaper and instead let his own hands come to rest on the other man's thighs as he pondered the question. When he couldn't think of the answer Sirius was expecting, he ventured:

"Uhm... October?"

Sirius laughed loudly, theatrically, and replied, "No, my simple sweetheart! It's Halloween month!"

"Uh... Sirius, my dear darling, Halloween is not for another three weeks," he informed patiently.

"Remus, my ignorant pumpkin, Halloween is not just one day," Sirius replied, his voice important, like Remus was being simple. "Halloween is the entire month – just like Christmas takes up all of December and my birthday takes up all of November."

"Ah," Remus nodded. "Gotcha."

For a second, nothing more was said.

Sirius just grinned and stared at Remus, as if expecting him to understand where the conversation was supposed to be heading – but Remus just sat there, unsure of what the significance was. October only really meant two important events to him: first, he and Sirius would take Teddy to the annual Autumn Fair which took place midway through the month; and second, he and Sirius would take their son Trick or Treating at the end of the month.

At present, Remus could not see where his partner's mind was at or what he was supposed to know; and when this became abundantly clear, Sirius huffed and said:

"Well, you clearly aren't understanding the importance of this conversation."

Remus hummed in agreement, because clearly he wasn't, and encouraged, "Go on, then. Tell me what I'm missing."

"Since it is Halloween – the second-best holiday of the year – I was thinking we could do something to celebrate," Sirius informed, grey eyes bright with mischief and enthusiasm.

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?"

"I'm glad you asked," Sirius smirked, "I was thinking that we could host this year's Halloween party!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" he asked, grey eyes piercing.

"It's, uh... I don't know," Remus replied. "Don't James and Lily usually play host?"

"Sometimes, I suppose," Sirius answered with a shrug. "But Pete held it last year – and Marlene did it the year before. I think it's about time we did something. And Teddy would love it!"

Remus hummed and took a second to think about it.

He wasn't generally a fan of parties or of gatherings with more than ten people in attendance, so when his partner and son forced him into social situations, he liked such situations to be held elsewhere because then he could leave if he got bored or it became too much. But if the party was in his home, he couldn't really go anywhere. But Sirius was right: it was their turn to host an event, and Teddy would love it. And Remus loved his family enough to put up with a few hours of human interaction.

"Now, Moony, I know what you're thinking," Sirius added, "But you don't have to worry. We can make sure the party finishes at eleven o'clock and we can tell people to bring their kids so that they have to bugger off on time."

That sounded more agreeable, so he acquiesced, "Fine."

"Fine?" Sirius asked, like he had expected Remus to object.

Remus nodded. "Fine," he repeated. "We'll host this year's Halloween party. But I don't want anyone here after eleven o'clock, and I reserve the right to hide in our bedroom whenever I want."

Sirius's face lit up and Remus knew he'd made a good decision; especially when the other man grabbed his face and gave him a very brief but very lovely kiss on his cheek. Sirius pulled back a second later and stood up.

"Alright," he enthused, already heading for the exit, "Right. Well, I have some planning to do."

And with that, he disappeared from the room.

Unsure what else to do, Remus picked up his previously discarded newspaper and returned to reading his article about a woman who had adopted 36 cats and dogs because a local shelter was shutting down, deciding that he would let his fiancé deal with the party planning.

**:: … ::**

"DAD!"

Remus heard his son before he saw him, so he was well prepared for the little tornado that was Teddy Lupin. The young boy came bounding into his study, a wide grin on his little face as he jumped onto Remus's lap and wrapped the older Lupin in a quick hug. He then pulled back and loudly rambled:

"Did Da tell you what's happening?! Did he? Dad? Did he?"

Remus held up a hand and said, "Calm down, Ted. Inside voices, yeah?"

"Sorry," Teddy said with his inside voice, then he asked, "Did Da tell you? About the party? Did he?"

"Yes, he did," Remus replied, smiling because his son's cheer was infectious. "Are you excited?"

"YES!" Teddy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air theatrically and beaming widely, reminding Remus of just how much like Sirius their son was – enthusiasm and eccentricity in abundance. "I can't wait! I'm going to be a vampire for the party. No, I'm going to be Batman. No, I'm going to be Spider-Man. Wait, no—"

"Teddy, love, you've got time to decide," he assured. "And I'm sure your Da will help."

Teddy hummed – and it was far too thoughtful for a five-year-old. "Okay... I can't wait. Da said there'll be sweets and skellingtons and bats!"

"Yes, there will be," Remus confirmed.

"And he said I could invite my friends!"

"Of course, you can," Remus agreed. "It's your party too."

Teddy muttered something about planning his costume and gave Remus another quick hug before he jumped down and ran out of the study, his little feet clomping up the stairs as he made his way toward his bedroom. Remus sighed; although he wasn't exactly excited for the upcoming celebrations, he was glad that it had made his boy happy. He stood up and abandoned his essay marking, making his way to the kitchen where his fiancé was.

"So, Teddy is pretty excited," he stated, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I know," Sirius chuckled, pulling two cups out of the cupboard. "Tea?"

"Yes please," he answered, and after a second of silence, he added: "So... it's really happening."

"You agreed to a party," Sirius reminded with a brief glance.

"I know I did," Remus replied quickly, walking into the kitchen fully and leaning against the countertop next to his partner. "I just... didn't think you'd tell him now; not when it's still a few weeks away."

"I wasn't going to keep our son in the dark, Remus," he responded. "He loves Halloween, and parties, and sweets – and we are about to give him all three. I couldn't keep that to myself. Not when I knew how happy he'd be. Honestly, you should have seen him when I told him that he could invite his friends. He was practically bouncing in his seat."

"I can imagine," Remus mused.

Something must have sounded off in his voice because Sirius glanced at him for a short second before he abandoned his task, took Remus's face between his elegant but rough hands, and said: "Moony, I know you're feeling a bit reluctant right now, but it'll be great. I promise."

"I know," Remus replied, because he did know. Sirius had never thrown a bad party, after all, and he always ended up enjoying himself when the event finally came around. "I'm just... being _me_ about it."

"I know you are, but I also know that you'll end up having a brilliant time," Sirius stated confidently. "You always think it's going to be awful and then I basically have to drag you home. And, look, if you don't have fun... well, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you."

Sirius finished with a wink and placed a gentle, almost teasing kiss on Remus's lips. Remus kissed back without hesitation, his hands immediately coming up to grasp at the back of Sirius's shirt, pulling the other man closer. There was nothing better than the feeling of Sirius's lips against his own. Even after so many years as a couple, he still felt like he did during their first kiss: exhilarated and fluttery and so very lucky.

"I sincerely hope this party is shit," Remus muttered absently when they pulled apart, "Because I really want you to make it up to me."

Sirius laughed and his grin turned predatory as he replied, "Maybe I'll make it up to you anyway. As a thank you for letting me have the party."

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a small voice from the doorway:

"Dad, Da, can you help me with my homework?" Teddy asked. "It's spellings."

Remus nodded at his son and said, "Sure, we'll be there in a sec."

Teddy nodded and made his way to the living room, his book bag in hand. Remus turned back to Sirius who placed another quick kiss on his lips before he pulled away and said, "Go on. I'll bring your tea in and help out in a second."

Remus placed one last kiss on Sirius's hand before he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room to help his son with his homework.

**:: … ::**

"What are you two doing?"

Sirius paused in the entryway, a bag held to his chest and an innocent look on his face that made him look anything but. "Us?" he asked in a way that made Remus feel all kinds of suspicion.

"Us?" Teddy repeated, the same (unconvincing) innocent look painted on his face, his own oversized bag hidden poorly behind his legs.

Remus grinned at the pair and replied, "Yes, you. What's in the bags?"

"Nothing..." Teddy answered. "It's just our costumes. For the party."

Remus squinted suspiciously and replied, "Ahuh..."

"They really are our costumes," Sirius added. "Just... You're not allowed to see them yet."

Teddy nodded in agreement.

Remus stared at the pair for a long second before he took a sip of his tea and dismissed them with: "Alright, then. Off you go."

Sirius and Teddy shared a conspiratorial grin before they stumbled up the stairs, their cackles echoing around the house as they went. Remus smiled to himself and returned to his crossword, deciding not to think about whatever it was they were hatching.

**:: … ::**

"Da! Da! Look at these!"

"Oh, they're brilliant, Teddy Bear!" Sirius grinned and held out the basket. "Put them in the basket."

Teddy dropped the packet of blow-up skeletons into the basket and the small family moved down the aisle of Big Bargains, looking at all of the spooky themed holiday decorations.

Remus generally had no feelings about shopping. If they needed something – food, clothes, anything else that was necessary – then he didn't mind going. But he had been dragged to the shops by Sirius and Teddy to get some decorations for the Halloween party and he, personally, did not think he was needed. It was their party, and they had a vision of how it should look. Remus had discovered that he was there for one reason: to carry the bags, basically.

"What about this?" Sirius asked, picking up a packet that held what looked to be a sheet with a picture of a graveyard on it. "We could put it up in the living room?"

"If you want," Remus muttered.

"Remus, this is your party too," Sirius insisted, putting the sheet back and gesturing to the vast display. "Pick one thing and I won't make you stay here any longer than necessary."

Remus sighed and glanced along the display of horror-themed things. "This," he said, picking up a set of straws with little ghouls and ghosts attached to them.

Sirius grinned, "Brilliant. Teddy, grab the matching cups, please."

Teddy picked up the matching cups and placed them into the basket as requested, and Remus dropped the straws in as Sirius picked up a set of purple napkins and dropped them in.

"Come on, then," Sirius said. "We'll get the spiderwebs and hanging bats, and then we'll go to McDonald's for dinner, yeah?"

"Yay!" Teddy whooped and led the way down the aisle, Sirius and Remus following behind and picking up various bits and pieces for the upcoming shindig.

**:: … ::**

"Who's that?"

"That's Oogie Boogie," Sirius informed patiently, like his son hadn't asked that same question every time a new character appeared onscreen (and the little tyke definitely knew who each character was because he had seen the film too many times to count!).

"Is he bad?" Teddy asked, looking up at Sirius, whose side he was tucked into comfortably.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed with a soft smile.

"Why?" Teddy wondered, looking at Remus this time, whose lap was currently occupied by his legs.

"Watch it and you might find out," Remus answered swiftly, patting his son's leg with one hand, his other arm stretched along the back of the sofa so that he could play with his partner's hair.

And just like that, the young boy was engrossed in the film again.

Much like Christmas, Sirius was determined to show that Halloween was not just for one day and had made Remus watch only horror / Halloween-themed films for the entire month. Fridays and Saturdays had been filled with kid-friendly horrors, including but not limited to: The Witches, Hocus Pocus, The Addams Family, Death Becomes Her, and a few others. (Remus was honestly surprised by how many Halloween-related films they had on VHS.)

Tonight's film was The Nightmare Before Christmas. It had been a toss-up between that and Monsters, Inc. but Teddy had ultimately decided on the Halloween-Christmas hybrid. Not that Remus minded, really. He rather liked the film. It was the perfect October / November / December film, and the songs were quite catchy.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced away from the television to find his fiancé staring at him. As expected, Sirius did not look away when caught and instead offered a small smile. Remus returned the smile but when Sirius continued to study him, he whispered:

"What?"

Sirius shook his head gently and replied, "Nothing. I just love you."

Warmth bloomed in his chest at the unwarranted words of affection and a small smile crept onto his face. "I love you too," he stated, quietly but firmly.

Sirius returned the soft smile and pressed a gentle kiss to the wrist of the hand tangled in his hair before he turned back to the film, leaning into Remus's hand whilst his own fingers ran through their son's hair calmly. Remus watched his family for a second longer before he turned back as well and watched the film, wondering how he got to be so lucky and what he did to deserve his family.

**:: … ::**

"Cake?"

Remus jumped at the sudden voice and spun around in his desk chair to find his child holding out a cupcake with a toothy smile on his little face. The cupcake was spooky themed, like everything else seemed to be this month, with a black icing background and what looked to be a small ghost on the top.

"Oh, thank you," Remus answered, taking the cupcake gently.

Teddy stared at him for a long second, grey eyes watching him carefully and flicking from cake to face, until Remus realised that his son was waiting for him to try it. Being the dutiful father that he was, he peeled back the wrapper and took a bite, not at all surprised when it turned out to be amazing. (Sirius was a brilliant cook, after all, so why wouldn't he be brilliant at baking as well?)

"Good?" Teddy asked, eagerly.

Remus hummed and swallowed his bite before he replied, "Delicious."

Teddy beamed and said, "I made that one."

"Did you now?" Remus responded. "Well, it's brilliant, Ted. Perhaps even better than your Da's stuff."

"Really?" Teddy asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Remus nodded and Teddy cackled before he ran out of the room, shouting:

"DA! HE LIKES THEM! HE SAID THEY'RE BETTER THAN YOURS!"

Sirius gasped dramatically from the kitchen and said, "Well, let me try, he must be right!"

Remus grinned as he heard his family return to baking goods and spun back around in his chair, picking up his pen and marking topic points for his next lecture with one hand, eating a delicious cupcake with the other. Maybe the party wouldn't be too bad...

**:: … ::**

"Uh... Sirius? What's this?"

Sirius emerged from the en suite, his boxer shorts slung low on his hips and his red toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Huh?"

Remus gestured toward the red cape in his hand.

Sirius grinned and held up a hand to signal that he would be back in a second before he ran back into the bathroom. The sound of him rinsing his mouth out and putting his toothbrush away came before he returned and said, "That, my love, is my costume for tonight."

Remus squinted into the bag and frowned at the items, because his brain was connecting the dots and creating an accurate picture, but he couldn't believe it. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Well, that depends," Sirius grinned impishly, leaning against the bathroom door in a way that made Remus feel all kinds of madness. "What do you think it is?"

Remus swallowed and glanced into the bag again before he asked, "Are you... Are you going as Little Red Riding Hood?"

The mischief did not leave Sirius's face and his grey eyes seemed to gleam as he replied, "Indeed I am. But a sexy version who is of legal age and much manlier."

Remus sighed and simply asked, "Why?"

"Well..." Sirius walked over slowly and took the red cloth from Remus's hands, placing it on the bed carefully before he slipped his arms around Remus's waist and said, "I knew you were going as a werewolf – it has been your go-to costume for the last three years – and I thought that, since we're hosting, we should be matching. And I didn't think you'd agree to any of my costume suggestions, so I thought I'd make mine match yours."

Remus had so many questions. (Why did their costumes have to match? Why did Sirius have to choose Red Riding Hood? Was Teddy going as a little werewolf cub version of Red Riding Hood to match their costumes as well? What were Sirius's other costume suggestions?) But he didn't ask any of them. He instead said:

"Alright, fine."

"I knew you'd love it," Sirius stated before he leaned in and whispered, "Wait until you see the rest of it." Before Remus could do anything (like tackle his extremely sexy fiancé to the bed and ravage him thoroughly), Sirius pushed him away and added, "Now bugger off and make sure everything is sorted whilst I get myself and Teddy dressed."

Remus groaned and muttered, "You'll be the death of me." Then he (reluctantly) left the bedroom. He paused on the landing and knocked on Teddy's door, suspicious of the quiet, and asked, "Everything okay in there, bud?"

There was a crash before Teddy shouted, "Yes, Dad! Don't come in! Da said you're not allowed to see anything yet!"

"Alright, alright. I won't come in," Remus muttered before he made his way down the stairs to make sure that everything was in order since he was already in costume – a pair of severely ripped jeans with an old grey shirt and a red plaid shirt over the top, complete with splashes of fake blood and dirt. It was his go-to costume because it was simple and easy and didn't take a lot of thought.

Once downstairs, he took note of his surroundings and he had to admit that Sirius had done a smashing job.

The foyer was covered in fake spiderwebs and there was a light above the front door that was set to flash every thirty seconds to simulate thunder and lightning. The living room was a perfect haven for the children, full of games and activities to keep them busy. Bats hung from the ceilings and blow-up skeletons sat on the sofas and various creepy crawlies were stuck to the walls. The kitchen was ideal for the adults, decorated similarly to the rest of the house with spiderwebs and other spooky things hanging up everywhere. The alcohol was up high on a shelf, out of the reach of little ones, and the dining table held the scary-themed buffet, with a large bowl of sweets in the centre. Sirius had even made some gift bags for the guests to take when they left.

Sirius had really gone all-out and the Black-Lupin home looked fantastic.

Remus pressed 'play' on the CD player and smiled when Sirius's homemade playlist came on; Monster Mash by Bobby Picket started playing quietly in the background as he fixed himself a whisky and waited for his family to join him. He was listening to (read: singing) Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show when he heard his fiancé and son clomp down the stairs.

"Dad! Are you ready?" Teddy shouted excitedly.

"Remus! Moony! Mon Amour! Are you ready for us?" Sirius called from the other side of the door.

Remus laughed and hollered back, "Ready whenever you are!"

"Close your eyes!" Teddy requested.

Remus laughed again and complied, closing his eyes and shouting: "Alright, my eyes are closed."

"Ready, Teddy Bear?" Sirius asked their son, a smile evident in his tone.

"Ready!" Teddy replied, a grin evident in his. In the next second, the kitchen door opened and he said: "Okay, open your eyes... now!"

Remus opened his eyes and marvelled at his family.

Sirius was dressed as the male (adult) version of Little Red Riding Hood, his chequered trousers making him look _fine_ and his white dress shirt looking crisp against the deep red satin cloak that hung around his neck. His hair had been styled and his eyes seemed sharp, perhaps because of some eyeliner? He was also taller thanks to his heeled boots, which made his legs look very... shapely.

And Teddy was not dressed as the lovechild of Red Riding Hood and the Wolf (thank the Heavens for small mercies). He was dressed in a much better costume, one that he had undoubtedly made up by himself. He was dressed as Spider-Man, with a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He was dressed as Doctor Spider-Man, and he looked wonderful.

"Wow, you guys look... amazing."

Sirius grinned and said, "Of course we do. We've only been planning these costumes for weeks, isn't that right, Teddy Bear?"

"Yep," Teddy smiled, his grey eyes wandering over to the table. "Am I allowed a sweet?"

"Go on," Sirius allowed. "But not too many!"

"Thank you!" Teddy said, already rushing over to the table and grabbing a Maoam out of the bowl.

Sirius watched the young boy for a second before he sidled up to Remus's side and ran his hand down his chest. "So, impressed?"

"More than," Remus replied, his hazel eyes raking over the other man. "I'm kind of angry that we have to deal with people right now, because if I had my way, you wouldn't be leaving the bedroom."

"Flatterer," Sirius laughed, taking hold of Remus's hand. "Is everything sorted?"

"I think so," Remus replied, surveying the room. "Decorations are up, lights are down, food is prepared and laid out..."

"Music is on, costumes are perfection," Sirius finished the list, nodding satisfactorily. "I think we're all good. Just need to wait for—" The doorbell sang suddenly, alerting them to guests (or maybe Trick or Treaters) arriving. Sirius grinned excitedly and asked, "Ready?"

Teddy struck a hero pose, hands moving as if ready to shoot spiderwebs from his wrists. "Ready," he said before he grabbed a handful of sweets and ran out of the kitchen.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Remus muttered, and then he followed his partner and child to answer the front door and greet their guests.

**:: … ::**

"He is out like a light."

Remus stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets, his hazel eyes on his fiancé who was leaning against the kitchen island and taking a long drink of water.

Once his thirst was suitably quenched, Sirius lowered the glass and exclaimed, "Thank the Lord!"

Remus chuckled and nodded in agreement because both he and Sirius had been worried that their son would be up all night thanks to all of the sweets he had devoured. But when the party had come to an end, Remus had taken the young boy upstairs, gotten him into his pyjamas, and Teddy had been out the second his little head had hit the pillow.

The Black-Lupin Halloween party had been a roaring success: the children had been kept entertained, with food and games and music; the adults had been able to drink (responsibly) and talk without being interrupted or having to worry about the little ones; Sirius and Teddy had been in their element, both keeping their respective groups interested throughout the evening; even Remus had enjoyed himself.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Remus asked, walking into the room and stopping in front of his fiancé, his hands automatically moving from his pockets to rest on the other man's waist.

"I had a brilliant time," Sirius responded, his own hands moving to rest on Remus's chest. "I think Teddy did too. What about you? Better than you were expecting?"

"Infinitely," Remus admitted before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the other man's, delighted when he received an immediate response. He pulled back and mumbled, "So... what now?"

Sirius took a second to ponder the question before he said, "Well, we could tidy up, I suppose..."

Remus smirked, "Or...?"

Sirius grinned impishly and proposed, "Or we could do something more fun."

"Oh?" he asked, one of his hands moving the soft red cloak aside so that he could start on undoing the buttons of Sirius's white shirt.

"I knew you secretly liked my outfit," Sirius laughed, his fingers digging into Remus's shoulders and his hips jerking forward involuntarily, his semi-hard length growing and pressing against Remus's own when he felt Remus's fingers brush over his clavicle.

"Well, can you blame me?" Remus retorted, shifting so that their hips fit together more snugly and jutting forward so that their clothed cocks rubbed together and caused a delicious friction.

Sirius inhaled sharply but did not say anything in response.

Instead, he brought their lips together once again, his hands cupping Remus's jaw and controlling the kiss as he pressed impossibly closer. Remus's hands moved of their own accord, slowly unbuttoning Sirius's shirt and running over the firm chest that lay beneath, his fingers tracing the various tattoos that covered the expanse, each familiar, each with their own meaning. 

"Fuck," Sirius muttered as his hand moved down to palm Remus's cock through his denim jeans.

Remus grunted and pushed against the hand. He pulled back after a moment and placed a few open-mouthed kisses on Sirius's torso as he dropped to his knees and practically tore at Sirius's belt and zipper. He then yanked the other man's trousers down and took a second to admire the gorgeous cock in front of him: long and flush pink and standing for him. Long fingers threaded through his hair and that was all the encouragement he needed to take that glorious cock into his mouth, his hands settling on Sirius's hipbones to keep firm control, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of Sirius's arse.

The sounds that came from the other man only spurred him on and he took the whole length into his mouth, sucking and licking and teasing in a way that he knew drove his fiancé mad, confirmed when Sirius's long fingers gripped his hair tightly. Remus sucked hard and gripped the length of Sirius's prick, teasing the tip with his tongue and revelling in the sour / salty taste of precum there. He knew that his fiancé was moments away from climaxing; could see it in the furrowed brows, feel it in the way the hand tightened in his hair, hear it in the shallow breaths coming from above him.

"Wait," Sirius gasped, tugging at Remus's hair insistently. "Wait, wait, wait, wait."

Remus pulled back reluctantly and stared up at his partner. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice raw.

"Nothing," Sirius shook his head with a breathless laugh. "Absolutely nothing, I just... As much as I love your mouth – and I do! – I've been thinking about you fucking me over this counter for the last few hours."

Remus grinned and gave Sirius's cock one last kiss before he stood up, wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, and muttered, "Have you now?"

Sirius nodded, eyes bright in the dim kitchen light and pupils blown wide. "I even came prepared," he said, reaching into a hidden pocket of his cloak and producing a small bottle of water-based lubricant.

Remus swallowed, feeling something wild and unhinged rear its head at the sight and its implications (its implications being that his fiancé had planned ahead and had wanted their night to end in a fantastic shag). "Well, then. By all means, turn around," he instructed. "And I'll have my wicked way with you."

Sirius snorted at the horrible line and pressed a quick, messy kiss to Remus's lips as he kicked off his trousers and removed his cloak and shirt, leaving him wearing nothing but his long socks and heeled boots. He then placed the small bottle into Remus's palm before he winked, turned around, and leaned over the kitchen island, his arse on display and his legs spread wide.

Remus wasted no time. He quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. He debated removing his shirt but the thought of Sirius being naked whilst he was still clothed sent a thrill through him. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some clear gel onto his hand. He then began preparing Sirius, rubbing some of the lubricant over his pucker and pushing two fingers in, grinning when he heard Sirius gasp and felt the other man push down desperately on his inquiring digits.

"You were awfully confident," Remus murmured, dropping small kisses onto the pale neck in front of him and scissoring his fingers, carefully searching for the small bundle of nerves inside his fiancé.

"Yes, well, I – _ah!_ – I saw the way you were looking at me earlier when I came out of the – _oh fuck_ – out of the bathroom and I – _oh, right there!_ – I, uh, thought I'd try my luck," Sirius stuttered before he reached back and gave Remus a messy kiss: no specific technique but enthusiastic and lovely all-the-same.

Remus pushed three fingers in and quickly found his target – Sirius's prostate. He massaged the small bundle of sensitive nerves, taking immense pleasure in the way it affected his fiancé: his eyebrows furrowing, desperate sounds falling from his perfect lips, his muscles clenching around Remus's fingers. The sight alone made him hard in a way that was almost indescribable and all he wanted to do was fuck the other man until neither of them could walk anymore.

"Remus, I'm – I'm ready," Sirius said, opening his sharp eyes and glaring in a way that urged Remus to get on with it.

Remus nodded and removed his fingers, wiping them on his ripped shirt and laughing at the keening sounds coming from the man in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Sirius's hips and lined himself up. Sirius leaned on the countertop with one forearm and used his other hand to grasp at Remus's wrist. He then canted his hips back provocatively and, with one last nod of encouragement, Remus pushed forward, warm heat enveloping him, his cock breaching the other man and slipping in with little resistance. They both groaned when their hips met, his cock fully encased by Sirius's perfect arse, and he paused for a second to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered under his breath, his fingers bruisingly tight around Remus's wrist and his head falling forward to rest on his clenched fist. "Move. Now."

Remus obliged immediately, pulling back until just the tip of his cock was left inside and then slamming back in. Sirius grunted and swore encouragements under his breath, telling Remus when to go faster or harder or just do more, and they quickly fell into the familiar rhythm, their hips thrusting together in a fast and almost brutal pace.

Even after so many years, sex with Sirius was always a mind-blowing experience.

The other man made him feel wild and almost mad with desire. He felt wanted and he was still in awe that someone like Sirius could love someone like him. It was that knowledge – knowing that Sirius loved him and wanted him and desired him – that made him intent on making his partner come first. His hips thrust back and forth relentlessly, encouraged by the wonderful sounds coming from the man beneath him and the rough fingers tight around his wrist, and he bit down on his bottom lip to muffle his own sounds of pleasure.

Remus shifted and straightened up, changing the angle and placing a hand between Sirius's shoulder blades to keep him down, and Sirius howled so loud that Remus worried their son might wake up. He paused and listened carefully but heard no sounds.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, his hand now gripping the edge of the countertop and his cheek pressed flat against the surface, his grey eyes almost black with arousal. "Sorry."

Remus laughed and said, "Don't be. I like hearing you."

Sirius grinned and bit down on his arm to keep quieter as Remus began moving again, his cock pounding into his partner again, relentless and precise, hitting the same spot over and over.

"Re – Remus, I'm – I'm nearly there," Sirius groaned, eyes closing and eyebrows furrowing once again.

"M-me too," Remus muttered, his hand moving to tangle in Sirius's hair and tugging gently as his hips moved back and forth brutally.

Sirius moaned and his hand grasped at Remus's, fingers biting and desperate sounds falling from his lips without permission. His face screwed up again, signalling that he was close to coming. He spread his legs further and pushed back roughly, grunting every time Remus hit his prostate. Remus tried to move his hand to touch Sirius's cock but the tight grip around his wrist stopped him.

"No, I'm... I don't... I don't need you to..." Sirius mumbled, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of Remus's arms and his breathing becoming more erratic with every thrust.

Remus frowned for a brief second before he understood what Sirius meant and his hips jerked hard, moving faster, his cock hitting the same spot repeatedly, with unfathomable accuracy. He was determined to make it happen; intent on making Sirius come without being touched – something that had happened only a handful of times before and something that made him feel very proud of himself whenever it occurred.

After a few harsh thrusts, Sirius groaned loudly and came without warning. His arse clenched and fluttered around Remus's cock in the most delightful way, sending him over the edge and making him come in a few hard strokes, white light shooting out behind his eyelids and his groans muffled by him biting down on Sirius's shoulder.

"Fuck..."

When he finished, he slumped forward and took a moment to recover his senses. His mind was a little fuzzy and it took him a second to realise that he was probably crushing his partner. He pulled out and stumbled back, leaning against the cold fridge and watching with morbid fascination as his come dripped slowly down Sirius's thighs. It made him feel a strange sense of ownership that he wouldn't dare admit to.

"Bloody hell, Remus," Sirius muttered, straightening up and turning around to lean against the countertop. "You're good at that."

Remus grinned and replied, "Well, I suppose there has to be some reason you keep me around."

Sirius returned the grin tiredly and reached out a hand which Remus took without hesitation and was unsurprised when he was pulled into a post coital hug. Arms wrapped around his waist and his own came up to rest around Sirius's shoulders loosely, his fingers drawing idle patterns in the smooth skin of Sirius's back and his cheek leaning against the other man's temple. His legs felt weak, but the embrace was too nice to pass up. They stayed like that for a long moment, their bodies pressed together in satiated bliss, but Remus soon broke the silence:

"Fuck, I love you. So much."

Sirius smiled against his shoulder and he mumbled, "I love you too."

"All things considered, this party was quite a success," he noted aloud.

Sirius chuckled and ventured, "That mean you're good for a Halloween party next year?"

Remus snorted but replied, "It's something we can discuss..."

Sirius hummed and silence reigned again.

In the silence, Remus couldn't help but notice that it felt odd, them standing semi-naked in the kitchen, quiet after having fucked quite loudly on the breakfast bar. It was odd but mostly because, ever since their son was born, he and Sirius had usually kept their sexual exploits restricted to the bedroom – sometimes the bathroom, if the occasion called for it – so it was strange to have fucked in the kitchen like they were in their twenties again. But he couldn't deny that it was fun.

"I'm tired," Sirius mumbled against his shoulder.

Remus hummed and suggested, "Shower then bed?"

"Yes, please."

"We can tidy up tomorrow," Remus muttered.

Sirius nodded in agreement and pulled back, pressing a chaste kiss to Remus's lips. He quickly grabbed a tea towel from the drawer and gave the cupboard a quick wipe down to remove his come from moments ago. Then he took Remus's hand and began leading the way upstairs. He paused on the landing and grimaced down at himself.

"I definitely need a shower," he said. "Want to join me?"

Remus grinned and nodded without hesitation before he followed his partner into the bathroom for a clean round 2.

* * *

**November 2003**

"Remus, mon amour! Do you know what month it is?"

Remus Lupin frowned and opened his eyes to find his fiancé, Sirius Black, hovering over him, grey eyes bright in the morning light. Remus was not a morning person in general, but especially not after a party. He felt a little groggy and he wasn't entirely sure what was happening, so he responded with: "Huh?"

"It's November!" Sirius exclaimed, too loudly for the early hour. "Which means it's my birthday month!"

Remus groaned and pulled the pillow over his face, anticipating the next statement before it came:

"And I think we should celebrate!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!
> 
> Films Mentioned: The Witches (1990); Hocus Pocus (1993); The Addams Family (1991); Death Becomes Her (1992); Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993); Monsters, Inc. (2001).


End file.
